Wasting time planning agendas is a common issue, from businesses to families. For companies, a misuse of time management can impact productivity and, thus, have a financial impact. People typically organize their time using agendas and scheduling events (such as working hours, meetings, appointments, holidays, etc.) based on prior planning and free time. Conventional calendars only show if the time you want to save is free or is already occupied for another activity.